


Young God

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Ummm Kylo smut based on the song Young God by Halsey and make it kinky !





	Young God

_There’s a light in the crack that’s separating yout thighs_

_And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight._

Supreme Leader lies submerged in the hot, bubbling water of his hot tub. When he ordered to build his palace in Mustafar, he was very specific when asking to place the hot tub on the terrace of the master bedroom.

And tonight, he admires the rivers of boiling lava crashing into his palace, it seems that they threaten the construction of his residence, but it only stays on that, simple threats.

“Baby girl?” He calls for you.

It takes a few seconds for you to appear at the frame door, wearing a pink silk robe and carrying a bottle of champagne in your hand.

“I’m here,” you say and put the champagne near the edge of the hot tub. Then, you get rid of your silky robe, showing you’re naked underneath it.

“My queen,” Kylo says in awe. He thinks why do you bother wearing clothes around him.

“My king.” You get in the hot tub and sit next to him. The bubbling water surrounds your body and you grab the champagne bottle.

“I like when you use your hair like this.” He runs one finger through your neck.

“I don’t want to get it wet,” you say. That’s why you put it up on a messy bun.

“I can see your neck,” his hot breath caresses the skin of it. “And your ears… I like it,” he whispers.  

“Thank you,” you try to say in a calm tone. But having his lips near your weak spots send shivers down your spine and your stomach flutters with butterflies.

“You want some?” You lift the champagne bottle to show it to him.

“You didn’t bring any glasses.”

“We don’t need it,” you smirk. You pour the champagne right between your breasts and Kylo follows the trail of liquid running down your body.

“So naughty, baby girl.” He licks his lips and proceeds to slurp the champagne from your body.

“Only for you, my king.” You hold his head as he licks all the alcohol on you.

“I’m the king of everything because I have you.” He’s done drinking the champagne from you but he’s not done with your body. He latches his lip in one of your nipples and sucks until the little nub is hard and pointing at him.

“I… I love you,” you pant.

Kylo doesn’t answer to your declaration of love, too busy playing with your breasts. His tongue is a weapon, ready to defile you and make you squirm in pleasure.

“I know, baby girl.” He returns his mouth to your neck and nibbles with his teeth the tender skin.

He takes the bottle out of your hand and gives it a long sip.

“You want some?” he asks.

“Yes, please,” you say in a playful tone. Kylo loves when you play the submissive one.

“Open wide,” he warns you before he pours some champagne directly in your mouth.

It tastes acid and a little bit sweet, and once he’s done giving you to drink, you clean your lip with your tongue.

Kylo leans back against the edge of the hot tub and begins to stroke himself under the water.

“You gonna ride me with that tight cunt of yours,” he says in a groan and you can’t stop yourself from pressing your legs against each other. He looks so dominant, so feral, touching himself like that and giving your orders.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” you say with a devious smile.

“Get over here,” he orders you.

You climb on his lap and you’re ready to sink down on his cock when he stops you:

“Are you wet?” he asks but doesn’t wait for your answer. He runs his finger through your pussy several times and then rubs your clit.

“Mhm, yes.” You bite back a moan and put both of your hands on his shoulders.

Kylo grabs your hips and pushes down on his cock. You open your mouth in bliss as he opens you between your legs.

“You’re so tight, fuck,” he pants. “I can feel you pulsing already, baby girl.”

You begin to ride him like he told you, up and down on his shaft, your mouths joining together in a wet messy kiss.

“Mmmm, Kylo,” you moan with his tongue in your mouth.

The water splashes out of the hot tub and the movements of your body create little waves.

“Do you see it?” You make Kylo turn to the right, where the view of the landing is. “You’re the king of everything, you really are.”

“Yes… Yes, I am.” He lets you ride you and enjoy the view.

“You’re a legend, baby. You’re more powerful than any star, any sun.”

Kylo grabs your waist and gets up, still with his cock inside of you, he gets out of the hot tub and walks inside the bedroom.

“Mmmm, that’s good.” You grind your hips on him, your ass on the air.

“I’m gonna fuck your pretty little pussy,” he throws you to the bed. “Til your legs are shaking so much you can’t walk.”

“Fucking do it,” you say in a daring tone.

Kylo kneels in the bed and spreads your legs, he puts the tip of his cock on your clit and bucks his hips. The tip is leaking precum and it stains you.

Then, he pushes inside you and your pussy absorb his cock like a sponge. Wet and tight.

“Kylo…” You make a strangled noise and grab the sheets.

“You’re so perfect, baby girl.” His thighs crash against yours, making a slapping noise. “Open for me like this.”

You grab his right hand and put it on your clit, with pleading eyes you say:

“Please.”

“Mmm,” he snaps his hips. His lips set in a hard line. “You need me to touch you there? Uh? On your pretty little clit?”

“Mhm,” you nod and your breath accelerates. “I need it, please.”

Kylo loves to see your beg but he loves, even more, see you come undone. With his thumb, he rubs your swollen nub and soon you’re seeing stars with your eyes rolled back.

“Kylo! Yes, fuck!” you scream as you reach your climax.

He can’t hold any longer, your beautiful face getting lost in pleasure, your pussy spamming and getting tighter around him. He comes with a deep manly groan and then he collapses on top of you.

“You’re still pulsing,” he talks with his face burrowed in the pillow. “You still want me, don’t you?”

“Always,” you sigh.

“Stay here,” he tells you and gets up.

You feel his cum dripping out of your pussy but you stay still like he told you. Meanwhile, Kylo goes out to the hot tub to fetch the champagne bottle.

“I’m gonna clean you up, baby girl.” He pours champagne all over your pussy, soaking you and the sheets.

“Kylo, the sheets…” you try to tell him.

But he doesn’t listen, he watches how your pussy gets shinier because of the alcohol. Then, he lays on his belly and grabs your thighs.

“W-what…?” you babble and suddenly you feel his tongue cleaning you.

“Mmmm, this way it tastes better,” he says between licks.

“My pussy?”

“No, the champagne. Your pussy makes everything better.”

He takes his time to leave you clean from your mixed cum and you shudder from over stimulation. Once he’s done, he lays next to you.

“Do you feel the way I feel?” he asks in a low tone. His hand brushing your cheek and moving away some hairs that fell from your bun.

“You already know I do,” you whisper. Kylo can see in your mind whenever he wants and you don’t mind. You already gave him everything in yourself and you don’t regret it.

“My queen, my everything.” He puts a tender kiss on your lips and puts you closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
